1902 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
1892 1893 1894 1895 1896 1897 1898 1899 1900 1901 1903 1904 1905 1906 1907 1908 1909 1910 1911 1912 ---- - A-65= 1. (1902) - Die Ursache der Asymmetrie des Zahnwalschadels. Sitzb.Akad. Wiss. Wien, 111(1): 510-526. 1 pl. ---- '2. (1902) - Les dauphins longirostres du BoldeYien (Miocene supérieur) des environs d'Anvers. II. ''Mim. Mus. Hist. Nat. Belgique, 2(2): 99-190 ---- '3. (1902) - Zwei neue Menschenaffen aus den Leithakalkbildungen bei Wien. ''Sitzb. Akad. Wiss. Wien, 111(1): 1171-1207 ---- '4. Adams, Charles C. (1902) - Postglacial origin and migrations of the life of the northeastern United States. ''Jour. Geog., I 303-310, 352-357. ---- '5. Adams, Charles C. (1902) - Southeastern United States as a center of geographical distribution of flora and fauna. ''Biol. Bull., III 115-131. ---- '6. Adloff, P. (1902) - Zur Kenntniss des Zahnsystems von Hyrax. ''Zeitschr. Morphol. Anthrop., V 181-200, pls. iv, v. ---- '7. Alessandri, Giulio de (1902) - Sopra alcuni odontoliti pseudomioceni dell'istmo di Suez. ''Atti Soc. ital. Sci. nat. Milan, XLI, 287-312, pl. V. ---- '8. Alezais, H. (1902) - Le membre pelvien du Kangourou. ''C.R. Assoc. Anatomistes, IV Montpelier, 87-89. ---- '9. Alezais, H. (1902) - Quelques adaptations fonctionnelles du rhachis cervical chez les mammifères. ''C.R. Assoc. franc. Avanc. Sci., 1901 30me sess. Ajaccio, sec. partie, 582-588. ---- '10. Allen, J.A. (1902) - A further note on the generic names of the Mephitinae. ''Proc. Biol. Soc. Wash., XV 59-66. ---- '11. Allen, J.A. (1902) - A preliminary study of the South American opossums of the genus Didelphis. ''Bull. Amer. Mus. Nat. Hist., XVI 249-279. ---- '12. Allen, J.A. (1902) - Mammal names proposed by Oken in his "Lehrbuch der Zoologie." ''Bull. Amer. Mus. Nat. Hist., XVI 373-379. ---- '13. Allen, J.A. (1902) - Nomenclatorial notes on American mammals. ''Bull. Amer. Mus. Nat. Hist., XVI 159-168. ---- '14. Allen, J.A. (1902) - The hair seals (family Phocidae) of the North Pacific Ocean and Bering Sea. ''Bull. Amer. Mus. Nat. Hist., XVI 459-499, 10 figures. ---- '15. Alsberg, Moritz (1902) - ''Die Abstammung des Menschen und die Bedingungen seiner Entwicklung. Kassel pxii + 248 pp., illus.. . ---- '16. Alsberg, Moritz (1902) - Die Neanderthal-Rasse und die Abstammung des Menschen. ''Abh. Ber. Ver. Naturk. Kassel, XLVII 50-120. ---- '17. Amalitsky, Vladimir Prokhorovic (1902) - Geologicheskaia ekskursiia na siever Rossii. VII. O raskopkakh v 1899 g. ostatkov pozvonochnykh zhivotnykh v permskikh otlozheniiakh sievera Rossii. ''Protok. Trudy Obshch. Estest. Univ. Warsaw, XII Trudy (1) 21 pp., 10 figs. (1901). ---- '18. Amalitsky, Vladimir Prokhorovic (1902) - Sur les fouilles paleontologiques de debris des vertebrés dans les dépéts penniens de la Russie du Nord. ''Trudy leningrad. Obshch. Estest., XXXI (I), 201-222, 5 pls. (In Russian.) ---- '19. (1902) - Avertissement au sujet de Carolibggia azulensis. ''An. Mus. nac. Buenos AIres, VII, 395 (1899-1902). Ameghino Obras, XIII, 832-833. ---- '20. (1902) - Notices préliminaires sur des mammiféres nouveaux des terrains crétacés de Patagonie. ''Boletín de la Academia Nacional de Ciencias de Córdoba, 17: 5–73 ---- '21. (1902) - Cuadro sinóptico de las formaciones sedimentarias, terciarias y cretaceas de la Argentina en relacibn con el desarrollo y descendencia de los mamIferos. ''An. Mus. nac. Buenos Aires, (3) 1, 1-12, tabs. Ameghino Obras, XIII, 605-614. Abstr., Jahresber. Anat. Entwickl.,(n.s.) VIII (3), 110-113. ---- '22. (1902) - L'Âge des formations sédimentaires de Patagonie. ''An. Soc. cien. Argentina. - L, 109-130; 145-165, 2 fIgs.; 209-229 (1900). '- LI, 20-39; 65-91 (1901).' '- LII, 189-197; 244-250 (1901).' '- LIV, 161-180; 220-249; 283-342 (1902).' Ameghino Obras, Xlll, 206-601. Rev., Hatcher, J. B. 1903. ---- 23. (1902) - Le Pyrotherium n'est pas parent du Digrotodon. An. Mus. nac. Buenos Aires, (3) I, 223-224 Ameghino Obras, XIII, 832-833. ---- '24. (1902) - Linea filogenetica de los proboscideos. ''An. Mus. nac. Buenos Aires, (3) I, 19-42, 38 figs., tab. Ameghino Obras, XIII, 617-639. Abstr., Jabresber. Anat. Entwickl., (n.s.) VIII (3), 117-118./ Nature (London), LXVIl, 113. ---- '25. (1902) - Notas sobre algunos mam´tferos fósiles nuevos y poco conocidos del valle de Tarijh. ''An. Mus. nac. Buenos Aires, (3) I, 225-261, fig., pls. l-Vll. Ameghino Obras, XIII, 837-867. Abstr., Jahresber. Anat. Entwlckl., (n.s.) VIII, (3), 110-113. ---- '26. (1902) - Notice preliminaires sur les mammiféres nouveaux des terrains crétacés de Patagonie. ''Bol. Acad. Cienc. Cbrdoba, XVII, 5-70 (1902-04). Ameghino Obras, XIII, 738-829 ---- '27. (1902) - Premiere contribution a la connaissance de la faune mammalogique des couches a ''Colgodon. Bol. Acad. CIenc. Cordoba, xvu, 71-141 (1902-04). Ameghino Obras, XIII, 642-735. ---- '28. (1902) - Sur la géologie de Patagonie. ''An. Mus. nac. Buenos Aires, VIII, 322-327. Ameghino Obras, XIII, 876-887. ---- '29. (1902) - Sur le type primitif des molaires plexodontes des mammifhres. ''An. Mus. nac. Buenos Aires, (3) I, 419-439, pls. l-Vlll, 16 figs. Transl. of 1899. Abstr., Jahresber. Anat. Entwickl., (n.s.) VIII (3), 110-113. ---- '30. Ami, H.M. (1902) - Description of tracks from the finegrained siliceous mudstones of the Knoydart formation (Eo-Devonian) of Antigonish County, Nova Scotia. ''Trans. Nova Scot. Inst. Sci., X 330-332, pl. ii. ---- '31. Amoedo, Oscar (1902) - Los dientes del Pithecantropus erectus. ''Rev. cien. Acad. Clenc. nat. Habana, XXXVIII, 202-209, figs. 1, 2, tab. (1901-02). Transl., C. R. Assoc. Frangaise Avanc. Scl., XXXU, 292-293; XXX(2), 1193-1198, figs. 1, 2, tab. ---- 32. Anderson, Richard John (1902) - A note on the occipito-atloid articulation in some arctoids. Jour. Anat., Physiol. Lond., XXXVI, (n.s., X 368-371, 15 figs. ---- '33. Anderson, Richard John (1902) - A note on the premaxilla in some mammals. ''Verh. internat. Zool.-Kongr., Berlin, in 1901 V 1118-1127, 40 text-figs. ---- '34. Anderson, Richard John (1902) - Some questions with reference to occipital condyles. ''Brit. Med. Jour., 1902 785. ---- '35. Andreae, Achilles (1902) -''Begleitworte zur Geweih- und Gehbrn-Sammlung lm Roemer-Museum zu Hildesheim, zugleich ein kurzer Uberblick und eine Geschichte des Stammes der Hirsche und der Horntrager. Hildesheim, 40 pp., 10 figs., 5 pls., map. ---- '36. Andreae, Achilles (1902) - Untermiocäne Landschneckenmergei bei Oppeln in Schlesien. ''Mitt. Roemer Mus. Hildesheim, XVI, 8 pp., 5 figs. ---- '37. Andrews, Charles William & Beadnell, Hugh J.L. (1902) - A preliminary note on some new mammals from the Upper Eocene of Egypt. ''Egypt Surv. Dept. pub. Works, Min., 9 pp., 4 figs. ---- '38. Andrews, Charles William (1902) - An account of his palaeontological discoveries during a recent visit to the Fayum District of Upper Egypt. ''Proc. Soc. London, 1902(2), 228-230. Abstr., Mus. Jour., (London),ll, 62-63 ---- '39. Andrews, Charles William (1902) - Note on a Pliocene vertebrate fauna from Wadi-Natrun, Egypt. ''Geol. Mag., (4) IX, 433-439, pl. XXI. ---- '40. Andrews, Charles William (1902) - Preliminary note on some recently discovered vertebrates from Egypt (part 3). ''Geol. Mag., (4) IX, 291-295. ---- '41. Andrews, Charles William (1902) - Rectification de nomenclature. ''Rev. crit. Paléozool., VI, 223. ---- '42. Andrews, Charles William (1902) - Ueber das Vorkommen von Proboscidiern in untertertiaren Ablagerungen Aegyptens. ''Verh. intemat. ZooI.-Kongr., Berlin, V, 528 (1901). Disc., Blanckenhorn, Forsyth-Major, Stromer, 528. Tagesblatt des intemationalen Zoologischen-Kongresses, V(6),4'5 (1901) ---- '43. Anonymous (1902) - Berezovka river mammoth expedition. ''Ezheg. Geol. Mineral. Rossii, V (i), 53; 133-136. (Russian and German; Russian and French.) ---- '44. Anonymous (1902) - Cretaceous fossils found in Natal. ''Nature (London), LXV, 229. ---- '45. Anonymous (1902) - russische Mammuth-Expedition. ''Russkii’ m‘émet‘skii' vibstnlk, 1902 (3-4). (In Russian.) ---- '46. Anonymous (1902) - O nakhodki’e oblomka zuba Efiphas primigenius bliz d. Baryshnikovoi', Uransk. u., Viaskoi' gub. ''lzvest. geol. Kom., (U.S.S.R.), XXI (9), Protokol, 108. ---- '47. Anonymous (1902) - Das ei des ausgestorbenen Riesenvogels Aepxornis aus Madagaskar. ''Ber. Ver. Kunde Natur Hlldesheim, 1899-1901, 57-62, fig. ---- '48. Anonymous (1902) - Der Iguanodon-Abguss. ''Ber. Ver. Kunde Natur Hildesheim, 1899-1901, 63-68, fig. ---- '49. Anonymous (1902) - Geological committee. ''Proc. Trans. Croydon nat. Hist. Sci. Soc, 1901-02, cl-cii. ---- '50. Anonymous (1902) - Kosti mamonta, naiden. okolo g. Novogradvolynska (v lageri'e Vologodskago piékhotnogo polka). ''Kievskil'a gubernskiia viledomosti, 1902(62). ---- '51. Anonymous (1902) - L'okapi. ''Belgique coloniale, Vll, 209, fig., 536. ---- '52. Anonymous (1902) - Nakhodka bivne'l' mamonta v d. Tarashchanki, Aleksandr. u. Khersonsk. gub. ''Lzvest. geol. Kom. (U.S.S.R.), XXI (1), Protokol, 8. ---- '53. Anonymous (1902) - O nakhodkie chasti cherepa iskop. byka pri ryt'l'e kotlavana na lmv. beregy r. Chertomlyka, pria soorushenii 2-o‘l' Ekaterininsk. zh. d., na glubinie 2.5 sazh. nizhe dna ri'eki, v sloi‘e kaolina, vyshe kotorago zalegaiirt novI‘EI'shie nanosy, moshchn. 1.5 sazh. ''Lzvest. geol. Kom. (U.S.S.R.), XXI (9), Protokol, 1m. ---- '54. Anonymous (1902) - O nakhodkie kosteI' mamonta v g. Tomski‘e, po Dumskoi' uiibie. ''Nauch. Bozr., 1902(8), 236. ---- '55. Anonymous (1902) - O nakhozhdenii kostei' Elephas primigenius na po'imie r. Kha‘i'lara, okolo stant‘Sii Khai'lar, KitaTsko-Vostochno‘l' zh. d. ''lzvest. geol. Kom. (U.S.S.R.), XXI (3), Protokol, 31. ---- '56. Anonymous (1902) - O vnov privezennom trupie mamonta (eksped. Gertta). ''Pravit. VTéstnik, 1902 (60). ---- '57. Anonymous (1902) - Otpravka nai'dennago v Sibiri tmpa mamonta iz Irkutska v Petelburg (éksped. Gert‘Sa). ''Pravlt. Vi‘eanik, 1902 (30). ---- '58. Anonymous (1902) - Proekt restavratsii Pareiosaurus karpinski Amal. i Inostransewia alexandri Amal. Iskop. rashcherov permsk. format‘Sii, otkrytykh na beregy smv. Dviny v 1901 g. prof. V. P. ''Amalit’Skim. Novoe Vremia, no. 9343, illustrated Suppl., 10. ---- '59. Anonymous (1902) - ''Saernal‘a Rossii‘a v Verkhne—Permskui‘u épokhu. Zemlevihdfenie. Periodicheskoe Izdanie Geograficheskago otdflfli‘énii'a Imp. Obshchestva Ii'ubitelel' estestvoznaniia, antropologii 1 étnografii. Moscow, IX (1), 163-168. ---- '60. Anonymous (1902) - The prehistoric horse. ''Science Siftings, XXII, 162, figs. 1, 2. ---- '61. Anonymous (1902) - ''Titres et travaux scientifiques de M. Marcellln Boule. 4°, Paris, v+ 76 pp., figs. Suppl., 1909, viii + 28 pp., figs. (Non vid.) ---- '62. Anonymous (1902) - ''Trup mamonta v zoologlcheskom muzel'e Akademii nauk. ZemlevIEdl'eme. Periodlcheskoe Izdanie Geograflcheskago otdrelmnii‘a Imp. Obshchestva Imbitelei estestvoznanii'a, antropologii i etnografii. Moscow, IX (1), 172-173. ---- '63. Anthony, Raoul (1902) - L'évolution du pied humain. ''Bull. Mem. Soc. Anthrop. Paris, (5) III, 818-835, figs. 1-14. ---- '64. Armashevskii, P.IA. (1902) - Human remains below the loess of Kiev, Russia. ''Records of the Past, 1, 275-278, fig. ---- '65. Aublant, Charles (1902) - Os d'Elephas. ''Bull. Soc. hist. archéol. Périgord, XXIX, 423. ---- - B-18= '1. Ball, John (1902) - On the topographical and geological results of a reconnaissance-survey of Jebel Gana and the oasis of Kurkur. ''Egypt. Surv. Dept. pub. Works Min., 40 pp., 7 pls. ---- '2. Barrett-Hamilton, Gerald E.H. (1902) - Large extinct red deer of Ireland. ''Irish Naturalist, XI, 25. ---- '3. Barron, Thomas & Hume, W.F. (1902) - Topography and geology of the eastern desert of Egypt. Central portion. ''Egypt Surv. Dept. pub. Works Min., x + 331 pp., pls. ---- '4. Beadnell, Hugh John Llewellyn (1902) - A preliminary note on Arsinoitherium zitteli, Beadnell. ''Egypt Surv. Dept. pub. Works Min., 4 pp., 6 pls. ---- '5. Beadnell, Hugh John Llewellyn (1902) - The Cretaceous region of Abu Roash near the Pyramids of Giza. ''Geol. Surv. Rep. Egypt, 1900(2). 48 pp., 13 pls. ---- '6. Beasley, Henry Charles (1902) - On two footprints from the Lower Keuper, and their relation to the Cheirotherium siegtonense. ''Proc. Liverpool geol. Soc., IX, 238-242, pl. XV. ---- '7. Beasley, Henry Charles (1902) - The fauna indicated in the Lower Keuper sandstone of the neighbourhood of Liverpool. ''Proc. Trans. Liverpool biol. Soc., XVI, 3-26, pls. I, II. ---- '8. Beecher, Charles Emerson (1902) - The reconstruction of a Cretaceous dinosaur, Claosaurus annectens Marsh. ''Trans. Connecticut Acad. Arts Sci., XI, 311-324, 6 figs.,pls. XLl-XLV. Abstr., Geol. Zentralbl., IV, 300. ---- '9. Bell, Alexander Montgomerie (1902) - Geological report. ''Proc. Rep. Ashmolean nat. Hist. Soc., 1901, 32-35. ---- '10. Benham, William Blaxland (1902) - Note on an entire egg of a moa, now in the museum of the University of Otago. ''Trans. Proc. N. Zealand lnst., XXXIV, 149-151, pl. VII. ---- '11. Bensley, Benjamin Arthur (1902) - On the identification of meckelian and mylohyoid grooves in the jaws of Mesozoic and Recent Mammalia. ''Univ. Toronto Stud. (Biol. Ser.), no. 3, 1-9, pl. ---- '12. Berthier, Victor (1902) - par M. Ormezzano d'une machoire fossile de Cainotherium (et dents d'Anthracotherium) et observations. ''Bull. Soc. Hist. nat. Autun, XV, Proc.-verb., 285. ---- '13. Beushausen, L. (1902) - ''Entwickelung der Tierwelt. Iri: Kraemer, H. 1902 A, ll (6), 409-518. ---- '14. Blatchley, W.S. (1902) - ''A nature wooing at Ormond by the Sea: Indianapolis, The Nature Publishing Co. , 245 p. ---- '15. Boscá E. (1902) - Nota sobre un megaterio existente en Valencia. ''Boletín de la Real Sociedad Española de Historia Natural, 2:139-146. ---- '16. Branner, J.C. (1902) - Occurrence of fossil remains of mammals in the interior of the states of Pernambuco and Alagoas, Brazil. ''American Journal of Science, Series 4. 13(74):133-137. ---- '17. Braus, H. (1902) - Ueber neuere Funde versteinerter Gliedmassen-Knorpel und Muskeln von Selachiern. ''Verhandlungen der physikalisch–medizinischen Gesellschaft zu Würzburg, 34: 177–192 ---- '18. Burckhardt, C. (1902) - Sur les fossiles marins du lias de la Piedra Pintada avec quelques considérations sur l'âge et l’importance du gisement. ''Revista del Museo de La Plata, 10:243-250. ---- - C-23= '1. Capellini, Giovanni (1902) - Balene fossili toscane. I. ''Balaena etrusca. Mem. Accad. Sci. Bologna, IX (5) 361-380, 3 pls. ---- '2. Capellini, Giovanni (1902) - ''Balaenottera miocenica del Monte Titano Repubblica di S. Marino. Memorie Della R. Accademia Delle Scienze Dell'Instiuto Di Bologna, 1902; 9(5):237-260. ---- '3. Capitan, L. & Breuil, H. (1902) - Reproduction des figures paléolithiques peintes sur les parois de la grotte de Font-de-Gaume (Dordogne). ''C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris, CXXXIV 1536-1539, figs. 1-4. ---- '4. Capitan, Louis (1902) - La station paléolithique de la Ferrassie (Dordogne). ''Bull. Mém. Soc. Anthrop. Paris, III (5) 730-731. ---- '5. Case, E.C. (1902) - On some vertebrate fossils from the Permian Beds of Oklahoma. ''Rep. Geol. Nat. Hist. Surv. Okla., II 62-68. ---- '6. Case, E.C. (1902) - Palaeontological notes. ''Contrib. Walker Mus., I 45-50, pls. ix, x. ---- '7. Case, E.C. (1902) - Palaeontological notes. ''Jour. Geol., X 256-261, pls. i, ii. ---- '8. Chamberlin, Thomas Chrowder (1902) - The geologic relations of the human relics of Lansing, Kansas. ''Jour. Geol., 10 745-799. ---- '9. Chapman, Frank M. (1902) - Flamingoes' nests. ''Bird Lore, IV 177-181, 1 plate. 3 text-figs. ---- '10. Chauvet, Gustave (1902) - Nouvelles observations dans les terrains quaternaires de la Charente. ''C. R. Assoc. française Avanc. Sci., XXXI (1) 244. ---- '11. Chaves y Pérez Del Pulgar, F. (1902) - Hueso fósil hallado en Maro. ''Bol. Soc. españ. Hist. nat., II 126-127. ---- '12. Choffat, Paul (1902) - Sur le Crétacique de Conducia en Moçambique. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, II (4) 400-403. ---- '13. Claerhout, J. (1902) - Sur les vestiges d'animaux domestiques trouvés dans les amas de détritus du Danemark. ''Ann. Soc. sci. Bruxelles, XXVI 176-180. ---- '14. Collier, Arthur J. (1902) - A reconnaissance of the northwestern portion of Seward Peninsula, Alaska. ''U. S. Geol. Surv., Profess. Paper, No. 2 1-70, pls. i-xii. ---- '15. Combes, Paul (1902) - Le singe de Néanderthal. ''Cosmos, (Paris) XLVI (4) 682-683, 3 figs. ---- '16. Comstock, T. B. & Richardson, G. M. & Bridge, N. (1902) - Edward Claypole - the scientist ... the teacher ... the man, 1835-1901. ''Amer. Geol., 29 1-47. ---- '17. Condon, Thomas (1902) - The two islands and what became of them. ---- '''18. Conwentz, Hugo (1902) - Geologisch-palaeontologische Sammlung. ''Amt. Ber. staat. Mus. Naturk. Vorgesch. Danzig, 1901 10-17. ---- '19. Cordovez, M. (1902) - Los restos de ''Mylodon y la gruta de su nombre en la Patagonia Occidental. Actas de la Sociedad Científica de Chile, 12:1-17. ---- '20. Cornet, J., and G. Schmitz. 1902. Note sur les puits naturels du terrain houiller du Hainaut et le gisement des iguanodons de Bernissart. ''Bull. Soc. belge Géol., Proc.-verb., XII 196-206. Mém., 301-318, figs. 1, 2, pls. II. ---- '21. Coy, Frederick (1902) - ''Ichthyosaurus acutirostris. Jour. Northampton. nat. Hist. Soc., XI 248. ---- '22. Curran, J. Milne & Coghlan, T.A. (1902) - Australia. ''Encyclop. brit., 10th ed. I 787-808, 2 maps. ---- '23. Czékus, Ivo Pl. (1902) - Das Okapi, Ocapia johnstoni, Ray Lankester. ''Glasnik prirod. Drust. Zagreb, XIV 122-124, fig. ---- - D-2= '1. Dean, B. (1902) - The Preservation of Muscle Fibers in Sharks of the Cleveland Shale. ''American Geologist, 30: 273–278 ---- '2. Douglas, E. (1902)- Dinosaurs of the Fort Pierre Shales and underlying beds in Montana. ''Science, 15(366):31-32. ---- - E-17= '1. E.K. (1902) - Nachrichten von der letzten Mammuth-Expedition. ''Prometheus, 1902 692-693. ---- '2. Eastman, C.R. (1902) - Devonian fish fauna of Iowa. ''Bull. Geol. Soc. Amer., XIII 537. ---- '3. Eastman, C.R. (1902) - Notice of interesting new forms of Carboniferous fish remains. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXXVI 849-854, 2 text-figs. ---- '4. Eastman, C.R. (1902) - On ''Campyloprion, a new form of Edestus-like dentition. Geological Magazine, decade 4, 9: 148–152 ---- '5. Eastman, C.R. (1902) - On the genus Peripristis St. John. ''Geol. Mag., IX 388-391, 2 text-figs. ---- '6. Eastman, C.R. (1902) - Phylogeny of the cestraciont group of sharks. ''Science, (n.s.) XVI 267. ---- '7. Eastman, C.R. (1902) - Position of Tremataspidae. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXXVI 505-507. ---- '8. Eastman, C.R. (1902) - Some Carboniferous cestraciont and acanthodian sharks. ''Bulletin of the Museum of Comparative Zoology at Harvard College, 39 (3): 55–99 ---- '9. Eastman, C.R. (1902) - Some Hitherto Unpublished Observations of Orestes St. John on Paleozoic Fishes. ''American Naturalist, 36: 653–659 ---- '10. Eastman, C.R. (1902) - The Carboniferous fish fauna of Mazon Creek, Illinois. ''Journal of Geology, v. 10, p. 535 – 541. ---- '11. Eastman, C.R. & Barbour, E. H., 1902, Synopsis of the Missourian and Permo-Carboniferous fish fauna of Kansas and Nebraska abstract. ''Science, new series, v. 16, p. 266–267. ---- '12. Edwards, J.J. (1902) - Paleontology of Bartholomew County, Indiana. Mammalian fossils. ''Proc. Indiana Acad. Sci., 1901 247-248. ---- '13. Eigenmann, Carl H. (1902) - The eyes of Rhineüra floridana. ''Proc. Wash. Acad. Sci., IV 533-542, fig. 22. ---- '14. Engerrand, George Charles (1902) - L'état actuel de nos connaissances sur le Quaternaire belge. ''Rev. gén. Sci., (Paris) XIII 712-725, 775-786, 33 figs. ---- '15. Espinosa, Luis (1902) - Descripción oro-hidrográfica y geológica del Valle de México. ---- '''16. Etheridge, Robert Jr. (1902) - A monograph of the Cretaceous invertebrate fauna of New South Wales. ''Mem. geol. Surv. N. S. Wales, Pal., no. 11. xiii + 120 pp., 11 pls. ---- '17. Etheridge, Robert Jr. (1902) - Report for the year 1901.''Scottish geog. Mag., XVIII 369-376. ---- '2. Fatio, Victor (1902) - ''Quelques vertèbres de poissons provenant des fouilles du Schweizerbild.''p. 199-204 in J. Nüesch, et al., Das Schweizersbild, eine Niederlassung aus palaeolithischer und neolithischer Zeit. Mit Beiträgen von C. A. Bächtold, J. Früh, V. Fatio, A. Gutzwiller, A. Hedinger, J. Kollmann, J. Meister, A. Nehring, A. Penck, O. Schötensack und Th. Studer. 2d. Naturwiss. XXXV, vi + 344 pp., 8 figs., 25 pls., map (1896). . ---- '''3. Féaux, Maurice (1902) - Crâne de boeuf musqué. ''Bull. Soc. hist. archéol. Périgord XXIX 194-195. ---- '4. Féaux, Maurice (1902) - Os sculpté. ''Bull. Soc. hist. archéol. Périgord, XXIX 415-418, fig. ---- '5. Filhol, Henri (1902) - Contribution à l'étude des félidés fossiles dont on a découvert les restes dans les cavernes des Pyrénées. ''Bull. Soc. philom. Paris, IV (9) 104-120, tabs. (1901-02). ---- '6. Fischer, P. (1902) - Zur Kenntnis des Primordialcraniums der Affen. ''Anat. Anz., xx 410-417, 1 fig. ---- '7. Flamand, G.-B.-M. (1902) - Sur l'utilisation, comme instruments néolithiques, de coquilles fossiles à taille intentionale (littoral du Nord-Africain). ''C. R. Assoc. française Avanc. Sci. XXX (1) 158-159 (1901); XXX (2), 729-734, pl. VI (190. ---- '8. Flores, Eduardo (1902) - L'"Ursus spelaeus" Blum. del Buco del Piombo sopra Erba (Lago di Como). ''Riv. ital. Pal. VIII 26-27, fig. ---- '9. Fowke, Gerard (1902) - Archaeological history of Ohio: The mound builders and later Indians. ---- '''10. Fox, Howard (1902) - On the distribution of fossils on the north coast of Cornwall south of the Camel. ''Trans. Roy. geol. Soc. Cornwall, XII (7) 537-545. ---- - G-8= '1. Gaudry, Albert (1902) - on the similarity between teeth of man and other animals. ''Bull. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, VIII, 4. ---- '2. Gaudry, Albert (1902) - Comparaison des dents de l'homme et des singes anthropomorphes. ''Abstr., C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris, CXXXIV, 269-270. Bull. Soc. geol. France, (4) II, 37-38. ---- '3. Gaudry, Albert (1902) - Fouilles de Baousse-Rousse. Etude d'un nouveau type humaine per M. Vemeau. ''La Nature, XXX (1), 355-358, 3 figs. Transl., Ann. Rep. Smithsonian lnstn., 1902, 451-453, 09., 2 pls. (1903). ---- '4. Gaudry, Albert (1902) - Mission de M. Andre Tournouer en Patagonie. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, (4) II, 345. C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris, CXXXIV, 1342-1343. ---- '5. Gaudry, Albert (1902) - Recherches paléontologiques de M. Andre Tournouer en Patagonie. ''Bull. Soc. Hist. nat. Autun., XV, Proc.-verb. 117-123. ---- '6. Gaudry, Albert (1902) - Recherches paleontologiques de M. Andre Tournouiér en Patagonie. ''Bull. Soc. Geol. France, (4) II, 378. ---- '7. Gaudry, Albert (1902) - Sur la patte anterieure des Lophiodon. ''Bull. Soc. geol. France, (4) II, 344. ---- '8. Gaudry, Albert (1902) - Sur la similitude des dents de l'homme et de quelques animaux. ''C. R. Congr. Intemat. Anthrop. Archeol. Paris, XII, 37-46, 14 figs. (1900). ---- - H-6= '1. Hay, Oliver Perry (1902) - Bibliography and catalogue of the fossil Vertebrata of North America. ''U.S. Geol. Survey Bull., 179, 1-868 p. ---- '2. Hay, Oliver Perry (1902) - Description of a new species of Cladodus (''C. formosus) from the Devonian of Colorado. American Geologist, 30: 373–374 ---- '3. Hay, Oliver Perry (1902) - On the finding of the bones of the great auk (Plautus impennis) in Florida. ''Auk, vol., 19, no. 3, p. 255-258. ---- '4. Hay, Oliver Perry (1902) - Snout-fishes of Kansas. ''Science, 15(377):470. ---- '5. Hitchcock, C.H. (1902) - The Hernandes shell-heap, Ormond, Florida. ''Science, n. s. vol. 16, no. 397, p. 203. ---- '6. Huene, F. von. (1902) - Ubersicht uber die Reptilien der Trias. ''Geologische und Palaeontologische Abhandlungne, n. f. 6 (1): 83 p. ---- - I-0= '1. - J-0= '''1. - K-0= '''1. - L-7= '''1. Lambe, L.M. (1902) - New genera and species from the Belly River Series (mid-Cretaceous). Contrib. ''Canadian Palaeonto1. Geol. Surv. Can., 3: pp. 25-81. ---- '2. Lehmann-Nitsche, R. (1902) - La pretendida existencia actual del Grypotherium: Supersticiones araucanas referentes à la lutra y al tigre. ''Revista del Museo de La Plata, 10:269-276. ---- '3. Leriche, M. (1902) - Les poissons paléocènes de la Belgique. ''Mémoire du Musée Royal d'Histoire Naturelle de Belgique, pp.1-48 ---- '4. Leriche, M. (1902) - Révision de la faune ichthyologique des terrains crétacés du Nord de la France. ''Annales de la Société géologique du Nord, 31: 87-154 ---- '5. Lönnberg, E. (1902) - On some fossil remains of a condor from Bolivia. ''Bulletin of the Geological Institutions of the University of Uppsala, 6:1-11. ---- '6. Lucas, F.A. (1902). Paleontological notes: The generic name Omosaurus. A new generic name for Stegosaurus marshi. ''Science, 16 (402): 435. ---- '7. Lucas, F.A. (1902) - The greatest flying creature, the great Pterodactyl Ornithostoma. ''Report of the Smithsonian Institution, 1901:654-659. ---- - }} - M-Z= - N-2= '''1. Nopcsa, F. (1902). Notizen uber Cretacische Dinosaurier (''Mochlodon u. Onychosaurus). Anzeiger der Akademie der Wissenschaften, Mathnat. Kl. Wien., 39: 42–44. ---- '''2. Nordenskjöld, E. (1902) - Über die Säugetierfossilien in Tarijathal. Bulletin of the Geological Institution of the University of Upsala. 5:261-266.Nordenskjöld E. 1903. Sobre los mamíferos fósiles en el valle de Tarija. Anales de la Sociedad Científica Argentina. 55:255-262. ---- - O-0= '''1. - P-0= '''1. - Q-0= '''1. - R-0= '''1. - S-0= '''1. - T-0= '''1. - U-0= '''1. - V-0= '''1. - W-0= '''1. - X-0= '''1. - Y-0= '''1. - Z-0= '''1. - }} }} '''Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-02-24 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List